halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GHOST Program (Battlenet 13)
You know, after failing three times, the UNSC/ONI/whoever funding the project will be more likely to shut it down and spend the money on something much more "successful", especially when facing a genocidal alien empire bent on destroying everything.Sketchist 05:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :The reason is in your own words. Facing a genocidal alien empire. Plus IVs were headed by a mentaly unstable Halsey as were Vs. After IIIs.--Bobzombie 05:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The emphasis on "Failing Three Times". Any nutjob would avoid spending money on such a fail project/program on something that is more effective.. oh let's say, a proper battalion/fleet/something that doesn't fail three times. Sketchist 05:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Listen, I'm not the expert. Ask Hawkins. If you need to know anything consult him.--Bobzombie 06:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :"GHOSTs in the IV program were dying patients" :"GHOSTs, although recieving augmentations, were usually not augmented as much as SPARTANs, do to the fact that their mature age allowed much less genetic reconstruction." :Dying patients + Augmentations somewhat similar to SPARTANs = Death. Also, it wouldn't be genetic reconstruction; it would be biological reconstruction. Dying patients wouldn't be the best candidates for military programs; they are often used for basic experimentation as proof-of-concept that it would work on regular soldiers. With that said, just change the candidates to regular soldiers. You're basically committing genocide by killing all those patients in the first three Classes. The UNSC aren't some totalitarian gov. that cared nothing but military might. Also, like I said before, the UNSC will not be crackheads to fund such failing programs that showed no promises. Three failures is sufficient for the UNSC to pull the plug and flush the program down the drain. I would suggest changing the failure Classes to just the first Class. Also, Halsey regretted what she did in the past (hence, why she went to Onyx, to save the remaining Spartans). She wouldn't be some nutcase who continue to play around with augmentations and stealing away people's life. With that said, I suggest changing to a different scientist, someone who's more malevolent and sadistic. :Who's Hawkins? - Sketchist 03:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hawkins Hawkins would be the co-writer of the aftermath series ODSTHawkins :Sounds like you've got lots of plans calling it a series. Anyway, explanation to the above questions/statements please.- Sketchist 19:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That would be correct. And coming with lots of plans is lots of disorganization. I'll figure that out in a moment.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 00:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay the doc thing will be a simple fix. Swap out Manheim and Halsey. Reverse their roles. Well except for the being locked in the Onyx shield world. TF Oscar will still find her (we need that plot point to introduce Team Tachi and Ash). So Halsey will fade into obscurity in that arena. Hmmm....As for the rest I'll consult HAwkins because once again this is his project.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 00:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Well Hawkins and I have spoken and here is our list of plans 1. Change Halsey and Manheim around. 2. Change I-IIIs into one class. 3.Funding cuts during war end project until after the war. 4.The UNSC, not wanting to lose any combat ready soldiers, use dying soldiers that way they will either A) save them or B) they die anyway.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC)